The Morning After
by Dr. Tinsley
Summary: A night of passion leads to a morning of regrets? Well it depends on which half of the tango you talk to.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is a mary sue/oc/whatever story. All it is is a fangirl squabble that all of those rabid Renji fangirls can enjoy. It is post-smut morning after little one shot thingy. I hope that I made the female character blank enough where the Renji fanclub can just kinda slip into her shoes. You can imagine the 'night before' better than I could write it . **

* * *

She blinked open her eyes lazily. The sheets were cool against her skin as she moved to roll over. A deep sigh escaped her chest as she let her body relax once again onto the soft mattress. She let her eyes linger over the entrancing form next to her. Splayed out in sleep in the proof of deep rest, he was the definition of perfection. Her eyes moved up to look over that crimson hair, pull into that o so perfect tail, that in spite of their playful wrestling about, hadn't lost the smoothness. Her eyes half closed as her mouth moistened. She had found herself staring at his lips. Those subtle pillows of flesh and the memories of what they could do sent a chill down her spine. She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. He was gorgeous in all of his naked glory. Her eyes skimmed over the expanse of flesh and she couldn't help but giggle at the sheet corner draped ever-so-modestly over his package. That was probably for the best. If she set her sights on his delicious man-hood again she wouldn't be able to resist ravaging him. She pulled her eyes from his neither regions and back up to his face. His eyes closed in slumber wouldn't catch her as she let her eyes indulge in him once more. Her hand came up as she touched his cheek slightly. Her fingers moved over his skin until they found that streak of black just above his brow. That set her hand upon a journey, tracing the ink of his tattoos down over his neck, of course skipping from the boring parts to the more luscious bits as she ran her fingers over his chest. But her hand lost the ink and began tracing the grooves and contours of his finely tuned abdomen. She traced a circle around his navel and followed his treasure trail to the edge of the sheet. Her hand ran over his waist and stopped on the hard bony ridge of his hip. She had noticed the ridges that night but was too enthralled in passion to think anything further on it. She sighed as she Pulled her hand away from him. She moved and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her hand came up and ran through her hair as she shivered once again. She had never lusted after a man so desperately in her life. Never had the flames of desire lit her loins to the point of throbbing before. She turned and looked at him again. She didn't know whether the pulsating anxiety growing more heated by the moment between her legs was just memories from the night before or an entirely new onslaught of lust. Either way she needed to leave. She had had several one night stands before and none had compared in the slightest as far as intensity went. She stood up, her feet pricking on the hcold hard floor. She knelt down gathering her discarded clothes in her hands. She didn't want to be there when he woke up. She didn't want to know what regrets might roll over his face or what nasty words he might have for her. She would enjoy her memories was she was clear of the house. If she lingered much longer she would attack him again, with only hopes that she didn't explode before he had time to enjoy himself. She pulled her shirt over her head and danced into her skirt. She straightened herself back and glanced once more over her shoulder at the naked god of a man. She frowned and looked to the ground. She was only there to provided pleasure and release, both for herself and for the man. There was nothing more that she desired. There was no relationship poatential; honestly enough, she didnt' want one. She got what she wanted. She turned and walked out of the door, quietly shutting it behind her. She turned around and slipped out of the house, past the weird guy with the hat.

Out. She was out of the house but she could still taste the man on her lips and tongue, could still smell him and she imagined that if she thought for just a moment she would still be able to feel him, rocking her body with his outrageous strength and power. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little lost. She didn't lke this exposed feeling that lingered around her. Perhaps she should find a man that would be able to constantly fullfill her desires. She looked up at the sky and conitnued walking in the damp morning light. Perhaps she would return one day to find him to see if this man would even be interested in continuing their naughty escapde. She frowned. What was that name again? It was something that danced on the tongue... Ah that's right. Renji.


	2. Chapter 2

His hand moved out along the sheets searching for the warmth that had radiated against him all the night. His fingers felt the edge of the bed before they curled into the sheets. He groaned and forced his eyes open as he rolled over onto his side. He looked at the empty place where she had been and shook his head. He fell back on his pillow and let his hand find his forehead. He pushed back a loose strand of crimson hair and stared up at the ceiling. She had got up and left with out him knowing it. He hadn't expected much more than that but he was left feeling a little confused. He knew that she would leave but yet he reached for her. He cussed audibly and pulled the sheet up to cover his nakedness. She just disappeared. What did that say about her? What did that say about him? He closed his eyes as a head ache started to pulse between his eyes. Just what happened last night? He remembered being at the bar, he remembered a woman approaching him. But between the time when she said hello and hitting his bedroom door was completely blank. Of course his mind remembered well what transgressed next and as if to prove a point his body responded in kind. He curled his nose up and brought his leg up to set his foot flat on the bed.  
He didn't know her name or how old she was. He didn't know if she was from around there or if she was just visiting. He didn't know what kind of drinks she liked. Hell, the only thing he knew about her was where she was ticklish. And her laugh. He knew that laugh. He sat up- disgusted with himself for a reason he couldn't put his finger on. There wasn't any emotion boiling for her other than the lust that had consumed him. Was it that he fucked a girl he didn't know? Was it that he wanted to know more about her? Or was it the 'what' that he didn't know that was bothering him? His face blanched as his thoughts moved over to more dangerous territory. What if there was something she didn't want him to know? What if she was underage or worse, a carrier for some sort of disease? He slapped his forehead hard enough to knock himself back down to the bed. Why hadn't he thought of that the night before? He growled to himself as he looked down his body as his quickly deflating manhood. He didn't have the mind through his liquor to think to protect himself. He wasn't really worried about pregnancy. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could do that.  
He shook the negative thoughts from his mind as he tried to remember her. He could see very clearly the swell of her hips and the rise of her breast. He could remember the feel of the bend of her back and the texture of her skin. The taste of her desire lingered on his lips and the smell of perfume danced every time he moved the sheets. She was a thing to be desired if he couldn't remember her face. Usually the eyes of his lovers would haunt him, leave him wandering just how deep that soul really went. But this girl, her eyes were blank. He couldn't remember them, couldn't picture them to save his life. He couldn't remember her facial features or how she wore her hair, or even what color it was for that matter. He remembered her lips and a soft pout they had given him before connecting with his own. He sat back up and grabbed his head. Why was her face such a blur? Why couldn't he remember what she looked like? He would blame the liquor for his memory lapse but that wouldn't explain why he could remember only certain things.


End file.
